This invention relates to an improvement of the optical telephone wires used primarily as drop wires in combination with known clamps.
As is well known, wiring of optical wires is desired to be made as straight as possible. Therefore, the well known wedge type clamps have been most recommended for such wires because they permit the wire to be clamped in a nearly straight condition. Such clamps, however, have a drawback in that the conventional messenger cables, which have a smooth-faced covering of circular contour in section, are liable to slip in the clamp in time, resulting in an unstable clamping.